In relation to plasma displays, electroluminescent devices, and the like, it is known that a transparent conductive film for use as an electrode is formed on a transparent substrate, such as a glass substrate, and the transparent conductive film is subjected to patterning by laser (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In the case of organic electroluminescent devices or the like, in order to increase the light extraction efficiency, an underlying glass layer having a higher refractive index than the glass substrate may be provided between the glass substrate and the transparent conductive film.